J'ai engagé Rhadamanthe comme femme de ménage
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Tout est dans le titre.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cette idée de transformer Rhadamanthe en femme de ménage me vient d'un OS que j'ai lu de **Miaam **sur un autre fandom.

J'ai trouvé ça amusant comme principe et forcément c'est le juge qui a pris… Ne cherchez pas, il n'y a rien de logique dans ce texte.

D'ailleurs le prochain à subir ce genre de traitement sera un petit chevalier doré…

Résumé : tout est dans le titre

Rating : K

Genre : Humour

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**J'ai engagé Rhadamanthe comme femme de ménage**

A Giudecca un dimanche soir

La Guerre Sainte se préparait et le sombre monarque affûtait son plan démoniaque pour ravir la tête de sa chère nièce. Il n'avait jamais pu la saquer de toute manière… Les histoires de familles regorgent d'anecdotes plus vaseuses les unes que les autres. Sa haine débuta pour une sombre histoire de poulet. En effet, à un repas de famille entre tous les dieux sur le Mont Olympe un jour, Athéna osa prendre la dernière cuisse de poulet dans le plat au détriment d'Hadès qui le voulait. Hadès adore le poulet, et ça, Athéna le savait parfaitement. Mais en perfide manipulatrice qu'elle était, elle l'avait chouré devant les yeux incrédules du dieu des Enfers ! Depuis ce jour, sa majesté obscure s'est juré d'avoir sa peau !

Vengeance, vengeance !

Que faire pour la faire tomber ? Il n'avait aucun plan pour le moment, la réflexion n'était pas sa principale qualité avouons-le. Il examina sa salle du trône, et vit un monticule de papiers, de dossiers s'amasser dans tous les coins. Des billes de raisins trainaient au sol, des minons s'incrustaient sur les tapis. Il pensa qu'il serait temps d'engager une femme de ménage. Une femme de ménage… Une idée surgit du fond de son cerveau noir !

La voilà l'idée ! Envoyer un espion au Sanctuaire pour glaner des informations sur la prochaine réincarnation de sa nièce ! Vite, trouver la bonne personne pour cette mission périlleuse !

Il prit les fiches de renseignements de tous ses spectres – il ne les connaissait pas tous, cent huit c'est dur à retenir comme chiffre – il examinait les photos une à une. Son intérêt s'arrêta sur la fiche de Rhadamanthe de la Whyverne étoile céleste de la Férocité. Bien bien ! De suite Hadès l'imagina arborant un petit tablier noir recouvert de frous-frous et de dentelles roses. Le rose lui allait bien au teint. Il alla le trouver immédiatement.

A Caïna un dimanche soir

Rhadamanthe s'épilait les jambes dans sa salle de bain quand la sonnette de sa porte retentit. Quand il ouvrit et qu'il s'aperçut que son dieu se trouvait devant sa porte il en eut le souffle coupé.

Sa majesté entra sans attendre d'y être invité, après tout le royaume en entier était sien, donc le palais de la Whyverne faisait partit de son patrimoine.

-« Rhadamanthe, vas-tu laissé ton dieu se déshydrater ? Propose-moi un verre par les despotes de Satan ! »

-« Euh… Oui votre majesté. Que voulez-vous boire ? »

-« Qu'as-tu ? »

-« Du whisky, du bourbon, du scotch, du Bellay »

-« Un lait fraise ça m'ira bien ! »

* * *

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon du juge puis Hadès expliqua son plan :

-« J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier Rhadamanthe, toi seul peut la mener à bien. En tant que premier juge des Enfers je te fais confiance…

Sans lui préciser que ce fut par le plus grand des hasards qu'il le choisit. Après avoir tiré à pile ou face entre lui et Zélos.

… Tu va te rendre sur le champ au Sanctuaire d'Athéna en Grèce pour me rapporter des informations capitales concernant les plans de ma nièce et aussi sur sa nouvelle réincarnation. Pour ce faire tu te feras engager comme femme de ménage auprès de l'actuel Pope. Je ne connais pas son identité. Je sais seulement qu'il rit fort, qu'il porte un casque abominable et qu'il aime exposer sa quincaillerie autour de son cou… Je crois qu'il a acheté ses colliers chez Clair's mais je n'en suis pas certain… Bref, débrouille-toi mais amadoue-le et vole des infos. Compris ? »

Le juge se leva d'un coup de son divan en se postant bien droit et déclara :

-« Oui votre majesté à vos ordres ! Soyez sûr et certain que je ne vous décevrai pas ! »

Hadès balança sur le sofa un accoutrement de femme de chambre.

-« Tiens vas l'essayer pour voir… Ca sera ton uniforme »

Le juge s'exécuta et revint après l'avoir enfilé. Le dieu des Morts le détailla des pieds à la tête, le fit tourner sur lui-même. Rhadamanthe fit un petit tour en faisant virevolter son jupon. Les bas résilles lui allaient à merveille ! Hadès se rinça l'œil en posant un regard lubrique et la bave aux bords des lèvres.

-« Majesté ? Je suis à l'étroit dans cet uniforme, il me serre à la taille, j'ai du mal à respirer ! »

-« Il faut souffrir pour son royaume Rhadamanthe ! Et surtout pour son dieu. Tu aimes ton dieu ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

-« Oui sire ! Je serais prêt à donner ma vie s'il le fallait ! »

-« Bien, donc cela ne devrait pas te gêner. Ce n'est pas quelques dentelles qui vont t'empêcher de mener à bien ta mission ? »

Sur ce il prit congé de son juge et repartit dans son palais infernal.

Dans le palais Popal lundi matin

Shion… Euh non… Saga prenait son bain dans l'immense bassin de ses thermes. Il avait amené avec lui ses petits canards en plastiques qui flottaient autour de lui, ainsi que ses navires de guerres miniatures.

-« Touché-coulé ! Brouh sploutch ! Capitaine, capitaine ! Nous sommes attaqués par un canard géant ! Que faire ? »

« Tous à vos postes ! Préparer les torpilles, à l'assaaaaut ! »

Saga jouait à faire les demandes et les réponses avec son ami Arès, quand surgit devant lui une magnifique créature à la chevelure de blé avec des jambes fuselées. Rhadamanthe se présenta comme sa nouvelle femme de ménage.

-« Ca tombe bien. La dernière que j'avais est partie sur un coup de tête. Il y a du boulot ma chère. Aller, au travail ! Votre pause est entre 11h30 et 11h45 pour le déjeuné »

Sur ce, Saga se leva ruisselant et dégoulinant d'eau pour sortir de son bain entièrement nu en se laissant admirer sous toutes les coutures par sa nouvelle bonne. Au bout de vingt pauses dignes des plus belles compétitions de body building il quitta la pièce, entièrement nu.

-« Et qui c'est qui va se taper le récurage ? C'est Rhadidou ! ». Dit le spectre d'un ton agacé.

* * *

Rhadamanthe prit très à cœur son nouveau métier. Il passa la serpillère de fond en comble pour faire reluire le marbre du palais. Seulement comme il ne savait pas faire le ménage il se trompa en mélangeant les produits. Il n'utilisa ni de Monsieur Propre, ni d'eau de Javel mais du savon dilué. Ce qui provoqua une profusion de mousse et surtout un risque de glissade.

En revenant dans sa salle popale Saga glissa, ripa et tomba fesses par terre en se cognant avec son casque par la même occasion. En tombant il tira sur ses jolis colliers et les cassa. Toutes les perles et joyaux – made in China – roulèrent sur le sol mouillé. En voulant se relever il posa ses pieds sur les perles échouées et tomba une seconde fois, là c'est le coccyx popal qui prit.

Rhadamanthe faisait le lit dans la chambre du souverain. Il trouva des miettes partout sur les draps et des M&m's cachés sous les oreillers. Qui aurait pensé que le Pope soit attiré par le péché de gourmandise ? Seulement le pauvre juge ne savait pas faire les lits au carré, il laissa les couvertures en boules sur le matelas. Il époussetait les meubles avec un plumeau multicolore, mais ne sentant pas sa force il fit tomber et cassa tous les bibelots de Saga. Pour arranger les choses la nouvelle femme de ménage prit l'aspirateur pour effacer les traces du crime…

Ne sachant pas comment le faire fonctionner – Hadès n'en possède pas dans son royaume – il tourna l'engin dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver comment l'activer. N'y arrivant pas et fou de rage il le passa par-dessus le balcon. Milo qui passait par là le reçu sur la tête et fut assommé. Mais entre nous… Qui se préoccupe de Milo ? En tout les cas, personne ne le chercha de la journée.

Saga donna l'ordre à Rhadamanthe de faire les vitres. Oui mais quelles vitres ? Ne trouvant pas la solution il décida d'appeler mentalement son dieu :

« _Hadès j'ai un problème_… »

« … _Je crois bien que je t'aime… De quoi s'agit-il mon petit Rhadidou ?_ »

« _Saga me demande de faire les vitres mais je ne les trouvent pas !_ »

« _C'est normal Rhadichou, il n'y a pas de vitres dans un temple voyons… Réfléchit_ »

« _Ah oui je comprends alors_ »

« _Ta mission avance ?_ »

« _Quelle mission ?_ »

« _Ta mission que je t'ai confié pour voler des informations au Pope actuel !_ »

« _Ah oui… Non j'avais totalement oublié votre majesté… Bon ben j'y retourne_ »

« _Fais-ça. Et mets-y un peu plus d'enthousiasme s'il te plait. C'est une tâche de la plus haute importance que je t'ai confié. Tes frères en sont jaloux d'ailleurs_ »

« _Merci majesté, je tâcherai de ne pas l'oublier_ »

* * *

Au fond de son trou, le dieu des Morts regardait par le puits de vérité pour admirer les formes harmonieuses du juge en tenue de soubrette, en dévorant un sachet de pop-corn. Il en mettait un peu partout autour de son trône, mais bon il se chargerait d'engager une femme de ménage lui aussi. Il s'en fichait de tout saloper dans son palais.

* * *

Saga partit en prétextant à une course urgente, en faite il se rendait dans la douzième maison pour rendre visite à Aphrodite le chevalier le plus beau de son armée. Il laissa sa femme de ménage seule dans son temple pour le reste de la journée.

Cette fois-ci il fallait accélérer les choses, enfin seul Rhadamanthe fouilla toutes les pièces en ravageant tout sur son passage. Il fallait qu'il trouve un indice concernant cette Athéna machin chose. Il ne trouva rien. Il renversa les meubles, le trône lui-même, souleva quelques dalles pour voir ce qui se cachait en dessous, décrocha les immenses tentures suspendues sur les murs, rien. Le palais popal était à sac, un vrai chantier pire que Giudecca dans les mauvais jours d'Hadès…

Il découvrit enfin un indice… Une photo de la déesse surement, puisque la jeune femme arborait un visage fin, doux et une longue chevelure mauve. Quand Saga revint en fin de journée et qu'il découvrit le carnage il se mit dans une colère noire. Ou plus exactement grise, ses cheveux virèrent de teinte pour tirer sur un gris cendré. Hors de lui il congédia sa femme de ménage en maugréant qu'on ne trouvait plus de bon petit personnel de nos jours. Forcément Rhadamanthe ne serait pas payé. Il vit la photo que tenait sa soubrette entre les mains, quand il la lui arracha il cria :

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la photo de Mû toi ? Sors d'ici tout de suite ! »

Ainsi ce n'était pas _elle_ la déesse de la Guerre, Hadès serait fort déçu…

**FIN**


End file.
